


Don't You Wanna Dance?

by Starmarked



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: 80's Music, Chores, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Songfic, also if you don't get the joke at the end it's literally just the lyrics to the chorus, can you tell I'm an 80's gay, just pure fluff, whitney houston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 00:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21365128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starmarked/pseuds/Starmarked
Summary: Damien does his weekend chores to some upbeat 80's music, and eventually gets a break from his productivity to have a bit of fun with Dadsona.
Relationships: Damien Bloodmarch/Dadsona
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Don't You Wanna Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by a headcanon I came up with that Damien is very into the dated 80's and 90's music stereotypical of dads. I was also, of course, inspired by my own 80's music-loving dad.
> 
> Everything is in the third person, and I refer to Dadsona as just 'Dadsona'. Enjoy.

_"Clock strikes upon the hour / and the sun begins to fade..."_

Damien leans against the broom, wiping the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand. After all the cleaning he's done today it sure feels like it _should_ be sundown. Alas, it is only mid-afternoon. In fact, he's still got the bathroom to clean after he's finished with the kitchen. He shudders. He won't think about that until he has to.

Putting the rest of the day's work out of his mind, Damien settles into the music he'd put on earlier to pass the time. He absentmindedly shakes his hips, his movements carrying him around the wooden floor as he sweeps around cabinets and under chairs.

He thinks, idly, of Dadsona. What would he be up to this weekend? Perhaps they should arrange to meet soon. He misses him. Evidently the same thought had crossed Dadsona's mind, because in his mildly zoned-out state Damien finds himself bumping right into him.

_"I need a man who will take the chance / on a love that burns hot enough to last"_

Damien jumps back. "Ahh!" Dadsona laughs. "I'm sorry, I know I usually just knock... but I guess you couldn't hear me when I did. I got concerned when you didn't come to the door, so I let myself in." He holds up the key his boyfriend had given him many months ago. Damien smiles as his heart rate goes back to normal. "Well, I hope you don't mind my cleaning music." Dadsona shakes his head. "Not a bit, you've got good taste. I like a little Phil Collins when I'm washing the car myself."

Damien pulls his phone from his back pocket and pauses the music so they don't have to raise their voices. "Well, that's good. I'm doing some chores right now that I have to get done, so I'm sorry I won't be able to spend time with you just yet. You're welcome to sit down if you'd like." Dadsona obliges and sits on the couch facing the kitchen, and Damien plays the music that had been coming from his little speaker again.

_"So when the night falls / my lonely heart falls"_

Damien resumes his sweeping. intentionally refraining from his previous dancing in his painful awareness of Dadsona's gaze. He's awkwardly stiff and he knows it, but he still finds it preferable to potentially looking silly in front of his love.

_"Oh, I wanna dance with somebody / I wanna feel the heat with somebody / Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody / With somebody who loves me"_

He sneaks a glance back toward Dadsona. He's leaning on the armrest, reading a book on floriography that had been left out on the table. Damien supposes he could indulge himself a little, if he wasn't really paying attention. He goes back to dancing as he sweeps behind a massive (naturally Victorian-inspired) hall clock.

Dadsona occasionally steals glances over the book he held, not wanting to make it obvious that he was looking lest Damien notice and stop. _How lucky am I_, he thinks, _to be with somebody so cute_?

_"Oh, I wanna dance with somebody / I wanna feel the heat with somebody"_

Dadsona gets up, silently cursing his knees for the resulting _pop_. He approaches Damien, who is still in his musically-induced haze, and puts a hand on his shoulder. "Hi there."

_"Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody / With somebody who loves me"_

Damien's face flushes. "How much have you seen?" Dadsona presses a reassuring kiss to his forehead. "Enough to appreciate how adorable it is. You look like you're really having fun." He bows. "In fact, may I have this dance?" "I suppose you may, " Damien replies. He fights what feels like a stupidly big grin threatening to come on at Dadsona's attention.

As the second verse plays, Damien goes back to sweeping. He moves across the room and sways a bit as Dadsona follows him, doing his own dorky dad dance moves. He feels a little more comfortable with his boyfriend getting involved now, and by the time the chorus rolls around again he's worked his way back to the full-scale routine he was doing before his arrival.

_"Oh, I wanna dance with somebody / I wanna feel the heat with somebody / Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody / With somebody who loves me"_

At this point Damien leans the broom handle against a countertop to free himself up and grabs Dadsona's hands. Dadsona's cheeks warm, and they throw themselves into a lively couple's dance in which neither of them is particularly stellar. It doesn't matter to either one, though. Each is too caught up in the ecstasy of the other's presence to be bothered to think about technique.

Dadsona twirls Damien, eliciting a gasp and a flustered laugh from him. Damien can't think of anywhere he'd rather be at this moment than dancing around the house with the man of his dreams, completely carefree.

•••

The song ends and the pair stay holding hands, breathless and giddy and unable to look anywhere but at each other. The sudden start of the next song interrupts their reverie, making them both look up.

Damien raises his eyebrows at Dadsona, grinning. "Any chance you'd like to stay and help me clean up a little longer?"

By this time Dadsona has recognized the tinny sound of Madonna's 'Into the Groove'. He smiles right back. "Well I've got to prove my love to you, haven't I?"

Damien chuckles at the joke. "Don't speak too soon, next I've got to do the bathroom."

"Eesh. Maybe I'd be more convinced if I got a reward. Say, a date?... We could do whatever you like."

Damien wraps his arms around Dadsona's neck and gives him a soft kiss. He knows exactly what he wants to do for their next date. "How about a dance class?"

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to make it very clear that I truly love both Whitney Houston and Madonna and all of their music. Most songs of that era were just a fun time.
> 
> Speaking from personal experience, upbeat music is very good for productivity.


End file.
